M39 EMR
The M39 EMR is an automatic sniper rifle that was added during the 2/3/2010 patch. It requires a rank of First Lieutenant/IV to unlock. Overview The M39 EMR is a sniper part of the M14 family although performs quite differently; the new appearance of a modern, more-customizable body with bipods and a rifle scope similar to an L96A1. Like the NX M14 SE, this rifle is supposed to be an Assault Rifle/Sniper Rifle hybrid that improves the uniqueness of the base battle rifle, but this time, the EMR is more sniper-oriented. Boasting the original rifle's magazine capacity, the M39 (and its variants) have the highest round count per mag than any other sniper rifle family; although the user only carries a single spare mag, total ammo count is on par with the SR-25, MSG-90, and the Dragunov SVD. Having an unparalleled Rate of Fire (even faster than the SR-25 Sandfire), the EMR excels in follow-up shots, where the two-hit-kill stopping power can be quickly performed with little difficulty, and can be upgraded to be even faster in the Gun Emporium. The only drawback, aside from the need to hit twice, is some side-to-side recoil in consistent firing. The M39 EMR also has the highest scope sway of all guns; that being the lengthy side-to-side crosshair movement unlike the PSG-1's small circle sway, although some pre-attached scopes and the ACOG's move similarly. Although the cheap price tag of 1400 GP is alluring, the high rank restriction placed on it have staved off many players' attention to it. Many one-hit-kill rifles can be purchased well before it, and many tend to stick with those due to more forgiving performance and the common shunning of semi-automatic sniper rifles. Tactic This weapon is a Enhanced Machine Rifle meaning its full auto and dont be affraid to use it as such in CQC areas. Spraying with this without using the scope is a legitiment tactic to do. Media 300px Variants *M39 EMR Desert (NX Standard Variant) *M14 (Cousin Variant) *M14 CAMO (Cousin Variant) *M14 SE (Cousin Variant) *M14 Classic (Cousin Variant) *M14EBR (Cousin Variant) Trivia *'EMR' stands for '''E'nhanced 'M'arksman 'R'ifle.'' *The scope on the M39 EMR greatly resembles the one on the M14 SE although they are very different in-game. *The M110 SASS is greatly preferred over this gun even though it has a slightly lower fire rate and a 10 round magazine. The gun makes up those disadvantages with its good recoil and sway. *In real life, this gun is semi-automatic, although its magazine is the same size. *With the highest rate of fire of all sniper rifles, with this gun it is easy to spray people with bullets in sniper-only matches. *In real life there is another sniper rifle based on the M14, which is called the M21 (not to be confused with the M21E). It is unknown if the M21 will ever show up in Combat Arms. *Thanks to the effects of Steady Hand, this rifle has become much more useful. It could be argued that this gun is moved from a mid-low tier to a high tier weapon when Steady Hand is in use. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Fully Auto Snipers Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:Items